Mi Motivo
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: OneShot - Siempre hay un motivo por el cual seguir adelante. Harry necesitará ayuda para reconocer que también posee un motivo por el cual luchar - HHr Forever!


**Mi motivo**

El único sonido existente en ese momento era el de la lluvia. Harry se sentó frente al fuego en completo silencio, mientras que Ron y Hermione intercambiaban miradas. No había sido un día fácil y eso se podía advertir en los acongojados rostros de los tres amigos.

Harry encogió sus piernas con sus brazos y suspiró, sin lugar a dudas el más afectado siempre terminaba siendo él. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable como en ese preciso instante y tratando de contenerse cerró fuertemente sus ojos. A espaldas del ojiverde sus mejores amigos no sabían que hacer o decir para animarlo, esta vez Harry parecía demasiado afectado.

Deberías hablar con él – Ron le susurró a Hermione mientras miraba de reojo a Harry

Quiero hacerlo… pero no sé si querrá escucharme –

De algún modo lo hará, eres a la única que escucha – El pelirrojo la observó y ella asintió – Los dejaré solos –

Buenas noches Ron – el aludido besó la frente de su amiga y se retiró a su dormitorio.

Hermione se sintió profundamente nerviosa, sabía que Harry la necesitaba, pero también sabía que él necesitaba su espacio y no quería sofocarlo. Lentamente se acercó hasta dónde estaba Harry y se sentó junto a él.

Lo observó deseando poder borrar su triste expresión. Lo observó y casi pudo sentir el mismo dolor con el que él lidiaba día tras día. Lo observó queriendo transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él. Lo observó hasta que él se atrevió a mirarla.

Hermione sintió su corazón latir fuertemente y se acercó aún más a Harry.

Estoy aquí – Inmediatamente sintió cómo su mejor amigo se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo, buscando el refugio que el destino siempre se encargaba de arrebatarle. La castaña lo abrazó con la misma intensidad y mientras acariciaba su espalda sintió que su hombro se humedecía – Todo va a estar bien Harry, te lo prometo –

No, nunca lo va a estar –

Es una época difícil, pero debemos tener esperanza… -

No puedo, siempre que la he tenido algo malo pasa y pierdo a alguien, dudo que vaya a cambiar en algún momento –

No digas eso, ya verás que encontraremos la manera de seguir adelante – Harry se separó un poco de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos

No sé si quiero seguir adelante Hermione – ella lo miró con preocupación – No tiene sentido. Gane o pierda nada hará que las personas que me han dejado vuelvan –

Pero los que estamos aquí te necesitamos, muchas personas te quieren… no estás solo –

Sé que no estoy solo, pero… a veces simplemente quisiera tener algún familiar conmigo. Sé que tú, Ron y los Weasley son prácticamente mi familia, pero de todos modos… -

A veces necesitas a tus padres – Hermione terminó la frase por él y a pesar de querer decirle algo para animarlo, nada parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Se sintió frustrada y su amigo lo notó de inmediato.

Creo que será mejor que no hablemos más de esto, no es uno de mis temas favoritos – él se reincorporó y le ofreció su mano a ella para que se levantara. Hermione lo siguió y ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

Ambos siguieron conversando de otros temas completamente distintos a la guerra, por un momento Harry olvidó lo triste que se sentía, sin embargo Hermione aún se sentía frustrada por no poder ayudar de la manera en que ella quería a su mejor amigo.

Al pasar de las horas el cansancio venció a Harry y se quedó dormido bajo la atenta mirada de su mejor amiga. Silenciosamente Hermione fue por una manta y sentó junto a Harry tapándolo a él y a sí misma.

Observó su rostro dormido y suavemente comenzó a acariciarlo.

No sabes cuanto lo siento Harry – Nuevamente la tristeza la embargaba – Si estuviera en mis manos trataría de hacerte una persona feliz – Pasó su mano por la cicatriz que había causado tantos problemas a su amigo – Te devolvería a tus padres, a Sirius, a Dumbledore y a todos quienes merecían seguir viviendo – Siguió acariciando suavemente su mejilla – Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, mi único y gran deseo es que encuentres un motivo que te haga seguir adelante a pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado, simplemente porque te lo mereces – Hermione dejó de mirarlo para mirar hacía arriba esperando que sus palabras fueran escuchadas – Ustedes deben ayudarlo, yo se que a pesar de que no estén aquí en cuerpo, siempre cuidan de él, por eso les pido denle la fuerza que necesita, háganle sentir que vale la pena seguir. Por favor, es lo único que deseo – Cerró sus ojos poniendo toda su esperanza en aquella noble petición. Luego de unos minutos la castaña se unió a su amigo y se quedó dormida junto a él.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry caminaba por un largo camino blanco, absolutamente nada rodeaba aquel lugar, todo parecía vacío. Siguió caminando tratando de encontrar algo y vio dos figuras a lo lejos. Inconscientemente comenzó a correr hasta que reconoció a las personas que estaban en aquel vacío lugar: sus padres. Sonrió y rápidamente los abrazó.

Mamá – La abrazó fuertemente y su madre también lo hizo, luego la soltó e hizo lo mismo con su papá – No saben cuanto los he echado de menos –

Nosotros también Harry – Su padre le sonrió y el corazón del ojiverde rebosó de alegría al estar con sus padres

Te hemos notado triste hijo – el aludido simplemente miró hacía abajo – Sé que todo esto es difícil, pero no te puedes dar por vencido –

Es que mamá… estoy cansado de pelear, no quiero seguir con esto. Lo único que quisiera es que todo se acabara y si debo morir que simplemente ocurra. Al menos así podría estar con ustedes y Sirius – Lily miró tristemente a su hijo y luego intercambio miradas con su esposo

No digas eso Harry – Ella sujetó la mano de su hijo – Todo por lo que estás pasando ya se va a acabar y finalmente podrás vivir una vida plena. Tu vida esta recién comenzando y tu destino es mucho más que pelear con Voldemort –

Me siento tan solo… todo sería más fácil si los tuviera conmigo – James puso su mano en el hombro del ojiverde

No estás solo, muchos se preocupan por ti –

Lo sé, Hermione siempre me lo dice – Lily y James se sonrieron levemente

Ella es una de las que más se preocupa por ti – Harry asintió y observó a ambos – Y creéme ahora está más preocupada que nunca –

¿En serio? – James asintió

De hecho decidimos venir a hablar contigo porque ella nos pidió que te ayudáramos – Harry sonrió – Hermione desea profundamente que sigas adelante, que encuentres un motivo para ser feliz –

Lo que ella no sabe es que tú ya tienes un motivo por el cual luchar – Harry miró confundido a su madre – Simplemente no lo has querido admitir… increíblemente no lo has querido admitir –

¿De qué hablas? – Lily bufó y James se rió

Juro que a veces puedes ser peor que tu padre – Lily se cruzó de brazos

¡Hey! Estoy aquí – James la imitó

¿Y? es la verdad – Harry, a pesar de seguir confundido, se rió

Bueno, y ¿Porqué soy peor que mi papá? –

Insisto, estoy aquí – Harry y Lily ignoraron el comentario

Tú si tienes un motivo por el cual seguir adelante y lo sabes a la perfección – Harry dejó de mirar a su madre – A nosotros no nos puedes engañar hijo, ni siquiera sé porque intentas ocultar lo que sientes – Lily tomó el rostro de su hijo e hizo que la volviera a mirar - ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – Harry asintió - ¿Y qué esperas? –

No es tan fácil –

Al parecer tú eres el único que piensa así – James secundó a su esposa y el ojiverde se sintió atrapado

¿Qué pasa si… qué pasa si lo arruino todo? No podría aceptar perderla, ella… ella lo es todo para mí – Harry se sonrojó levemente y su madre se enterneció ante esa imagen

¿De verdad crees que Hermione dejaría que lo arruines? – El ojiverde sonrío y negó con su cabeza – No demores más hijo, mereces ser feliz y creo que ya sabes que tan solo junto a la persona adecuada encontrarás la fuerza para acabar con todo esto –

Estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu madre. Hermione es la indicada – Harry les sonrió a ambos y de pronto sintió una paz increíble circulando en su cuerpo.

Les prometo que se lo diré –

Eso si que nos hace felices Harry – Nuevamente se abrazaron y luego de separarse Lily y James se tomaron de las manos – Creo que ya cumplimos – James le asintió a su esposa

¿Ya se van? – El ojiverde no pudo evitar sentir tristeza

Siempre estamos aquí Harry – James tocó el corazón de Harry de la misma forma en que Sirius lo hizo en una ocasión – No debes olvidarlo –

Jamás lo olvido – Les sonrío a sus padres por última vez y los observó comenzar a caminar.

¡Te amamos Harry! – La borrosa figura de Lily comenzaba a desaparecer

¡Yo también! – Finalmente notó que ambos desaparecían.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry abrió lentamente sus ojos. Sintió el peso de un cuerpo en su pecho y observó la borrosa imagen de su mejor amiga. Buscó sus lentes y los encontró en las manos de Hermione.

Por unos momentos la observó dormir plácidamente, su tranquila expresión le brindó paz y suavemente acarició su rostro mientras sonreía.

Hermione despertó y al igual que Harry sonrío al verlo, luego de verse por unos minutos en silencio ella decidió separarse un poco de él al notar que estaba fuertemente abrazada al cuerpo de su amigo.

Buenos días – Harry ya comenzaba el calor del cuerpo de Hermione junto a él

Buenos días –

¿Dormiste bien? –

Mejor que nunca – Ella se alegró de notar que Harry parecía más tranquilo que en la noche anterior - ¿Y tú? –

Muy bien, soñé con mis padres – Hermione sonrío pensando en que talvez sus palabras habían sido escuchadas

Entonces supongo que hoy te sientes más animado –

Sí, necesitaba verlos… aunque sea en sueños – Hermione creyó que Harry nuevamente se estaba deprimiendo

Lo bueno es que los pudiste ver y ese es un buen motivo para sentirte feliz –

Sí, tienes razón – Harry tomó la mano de su amiga – Pero también tengo otros motivos por los cuales sentirme feliz –

¿De verdad? – La sonrisa de Hermione se incrementó y apretó la mano que Harry le había tomado

Sí, un motivo único y especial – La castaña sintió la intensidad de la mirada de su amigo y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa – El único motivo por el cual quiero seguir adelante – Harry tratando de no perder el valor que había tomado se acercó lentamente a Hermione – El motivo por el cual quiero vivir – Finalmente Hermione sintió la respiración del ojiverde chocar contra su propia respiración – Tú – La distancia se hizo inexistente y ambos sintieron una perfecta armonía que recorría sus cuerpos en ese preciso momento, simplemente disfrutando la felicidad que ambos merecían.

**FIN**

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola mis queridas/os lectores, hoy les he traído este fic que es una respuesta al desafío #75 de LPDF. La idea principal era que uno de nuestros amigos pidiera un deseo en el que el otro estuviera involucrado, y bueno esto es lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Espero que les guste y como siempre me lo hagan saber en un review _¡Por favor!_, sus palabras siempre son la mejor manera de alegrarme.

Les mando muchos saludos a todos y de antemano muchas gracias por leerme.

Saludos!

**Cata**


End file.
